One Magical Christmas Eve
by SylvaDragon
Summary: Minerva and Albus are spending Christmas Eve together, all seems peaceful untill Minerva notices how strangely Albus is behaving. What is he up to ? A fluffy hopefully , funny, romantic story for Christmas. MMAD as always.


One Magical Christmas Eve

It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts, Minerva and Albus were spending the evening quietly together in her private chambers, this was unusual for them as Albus was often busy on Christmas Eve, but this year he'd been determined that they would spend the time together. A warm fire blazed in the hearth filling the room with a rich glow - Minerva sat in a comfortable chair on one side of the fireplace reading the latest edition of Transfiguration Today, Albus lounged in a chair opposite her, contentedly tossing lemon drops into the air and seeing if he could catch them in his mouth.

For several minutes all was peacefull and companionable in the room. Untill Minerva glanced up from her magazine, then stared at Albus in astonishment. "How on earth did you get over there ?" She enquired, as she continued to stare at Albus who was now sitting in a chair by the window.

"I've been here all evening my dear." Albus answered as nochalantly as possible, as he slipped a small golden device into his pocket.

"Not in that chair you haven't." Minerva answered firmly as a hint of suspicion flashed in her emerald eyes. "Just one minute ago you were in that chair over there ..." Minerva pointed to the red and gold armchair by the fire, "If you had changed seats I would have noticed." This was certainly true as even when not in her animagus form Minerva retained her heightened feline hearing and other senses.

"You must be mistaken my dear ..." Albus answered casually as he cursed himself inwardly for his error. "Perhaps too much of Rolanda's firewhiskey earlier ..." Albus added as he recalled the party in the staffroom earlier that day.

Minerva glared at Albus as though he had insulted her greatly and snapped, "I only had one glass ! And I think my brain is functioning well enough to know where you were just sitting."

There was a slight pause from Albus, and Minerva noticed that his brow seemed furrowed in thought. "I moved chairs while your back was turned." He finally said, an almost imperceptible hint of doubt in his voice.

Minerva's glare was positively threatening as she snarled, "What kind of fool do you take me for Albus Dumbledore ?! I did not turn my back."

For a second Albus seemed engrossed in unsticking two lemon drops, something Minerva knew he did only when feeling stressed or trying to think. "Are you quite sure ?" Albus asked, "You might have forgotten you know ...I often forget things I've just done, why just last week I forgot that I'd left my bag of lemon drops on your favourite chair ..." Albus looked at Minerva hopefully, he well remembered how enraged Minerva had been when she'd sat down and the lemon drops had stuck to her best robes, with luck this would distract her from asking any more awkward questions.

Minerva's eyes glinted, she knew exactly what Albus was trying and it wasn't going to work. He was quite clearly up to something and she intended to find out what. "I think I know whether or not I turned my own back, thank you very much." Minerva snapped as her eyes bored into Albus. "Is that a snowflake on your beard ?" She asked suddenly and indeed there was a snowflake glinting like a tiny gem on Albus' silver beard.

"Ah yes ..." Albus muttered as he brushed the snow from his beard, trying so hard to look casual and natural as he did so, that he ended up looking the exact opposite, as he shifted uneasily under Minerva's intense suspicious gaze. "I went for a walk outside earlier ..."

"Indeed ...then would you care to explain how exactly you got a snowflake in your beard when it hasn't snowed here yet ?" Minerva asked in a voice normally reserved for students she suspected of some wrongdoing or another.

Albus shifted uncomfortably in his chair again, as he began to be unpleasantly reminded of facing similar questioning from Headmaster Dippet, during his own schooldays, often as a result of sneaking out to buy candy in Hogsmeade. Then he had what seemed like a brainwave, "I rather fancied a stroll elsewhere, after all one can have too much of a good thing, so I apparated elsewhere for my walk, and of course it just happened to be snowing there." Albus sat back, feeling rather delighted with his own brilliance.

This delight was immediately shattered when Minerva snapped irately, "Absolute nonsence Albus ! We both know that no one can apparate at Hogwarts." Minerva's arms were on her hips, fiery emerald eyes almost challenging him to get out of that one if he could.

"No my darling, you must have misunderstood me ...I said portkeyed not apparated." Albus answered as he looked more and more like a rather guilty small boy.

"Indeed ?!" Minerva thundered as she rose to her feet and advanced on Albus, almost as though she would like to wring his neck, "So first you tell me that my memory is so poor that I could turn my own back and then forget it. And now you tell me that I'm so deaf I can't hear what you say ...not to mention insinuating that I'm drunk !"

Albus gulped nervously as Minerva continued her advance. As his eyes flitted round the room desperately seeking for inspiration - a way to pacify Minerva, his attention was caught by the clock on the mantelpiece. _'Oh no ! He was late ! Even with the help of the time turner he'd struggle to get everything done in time.'_

Albus shot another anxious glance at the clock, he really would have to leave at once no matter how much it angered Minerva - if only he hadn't lost track of time. "I'm afraid I have to leave my dear ... I shall endeavour to return as quickly as possible." He said nervously.

While Minerva was speechless with rage and indignation Albus slipped from his chair, and made his way to the door. As he drew closer to the door, Minerva regained her powers of speech and directed a stream of insults in gaelic at him. Albus twinkled merrily at Minerva, as he heard himself referred to as 'a gangly legged sneaky Grindylow,' she really was most creative when angered.

With his hand on the door handle and escape at hand, Albus felt a little braver, putting on an expression of mock disapproval he teased, "Minerva that is really most unchristmassy of you ..." Then ducked the cushion that flew at his head.

Eyes twinkling in a way that Minerva found most annoying, Albus chuckled softly and said, "You are incredibly lovely when angry my darling ..." Then shot from the room before Minerva could find anything else to throw at him.

As Albus sped down the passage, time turner ready in his hand, he could still hear an outraged Minerva flinging gaelic insults into the air.

Half an hour later Minerva had just begun to calm down, after taking a nice relaxing lavender scented bubble bath, an indulgence she rarely had time for. She emerged from the bathroom to see Albus Dumbledore sprawled in an armchair in front of the fire, bright red fur covered boots turned towards the glowing embers. Minerva's eyebrows shot upwards in astonishment, what was he doing back here so soon ?

Just as Minerva was about to ask him what had been so urgent and why had it only taken half an hour, and what exactly was he up to, she noticed a trail of dark brown footprints across her normally pristine carpet. At once Minerva's face flushed bright red with rage as her lips tightened into a thin line of anger, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Who has made my carpet all dirty ?" She enquired ominously, as she turned to glare at Albus who was staring at the marks with a mixture of horror and apprehension on his face.

Albus' head was still spinning slightly from repeated time turner use, otherwise he never would have said what he said next. "Oh dear ... It looks as though you forgot to wipe your feet." Albus answered, then clapped his hand over his mouth in absolute horror as he realised what he'd just said.

Minerva's glare was positively murderous, seeing the fire in her eyes, Albus paled slightly as he tried desperately to think how he was going to get out of this one. "I ... I ..." He stuttered nervously.

"Albus Dumbledore ! How dare you insinuate that I would ever enter my rooms without wiping my feet first !" Minerva thundered, "Those are quite clearly your footprints all over my carpet."

Albus stifled a sigh, quite clearly he was about to be on the recieving end of one of Minerva's lectures - still she did look rather lovely when angry. Albus settled back comfortably in his chair and tried to look suitably remorseful, while actually admiring how beautifull Minerva looked with her cheeks flushed in anger, and her blazing emerald eyes that sparked with fire and passion.

Suddenly Minerva's nose twitched in an almost feline manner, "What is that horrible smell ?" She asked in a disgusted voice, as she marched towards the footprints and sniffed again.

Instantly Albus looked absolutely horrified, then while Minerva was distracted quickly checked the soles of his boots. His own nose wrinkled in disgust as a familliar odour rose from his boots, "Oh Merlin !" He whispered to himself, reindeer dung, how could he have been so careless ? He didn't want Minerva discovering his secret ... at least not yet.

Suddenly Albus noticed a large bright red sack tied with gold cord, that lay half hidden at his feet, he gasped in shock as he stared at it. He knew that frequent time turner use could leave one a little confused and befuddled, but still how could he have been so foolish ! Instantly he cast a vanishing charm on the sack, and was just about to breath out in relief when he felt Minerva's eyes upon him. Groaning inwardly Albus supressed the urge to put his head in his hands in despair, everything was going horribly wrong.

"What was that ?" Minerva demanded suspicously, her emerald eyes fixed on Albus.

"What was what ?" Albus asked as casually as he could.

"The item that you just vanished ..." Snapped Minerva irately, why must he play these games with her.

Rapidly Albus wandlessly and soundlessly cast a cleaning spell on Minerva's carpet, then answered lightly, "Why that was the dirt I accidentally left on your carpet my dear ... Look they are as good as new now ..." Albus gestured towards the now clean carpets hopefully.

As Albus said this, a small growl escaped Minerva's throat as she advanced on Albus in a threatening manner. "Just what exactly are you up to Albus Dumbledore ?" She snarled fiercely.

"Up to, my dear ?" Albus asked a slight quiver in his voice, "Whatever do you mean ?" Albus cleared his throat nervously, he knew perfectly well that years of dealing with troublemakers like the Weasley twins, had given Minerva an uncanny sense of when someone was up to something.

Minerva continued her advance towards Albus as she snarled, "You know very well what I mean Albus Dumbledore ! I've had enough expeirience of you and your pranks over the years to know when you're up to something ... and I expect you to tell me what it is at once."

Suddenly Minerva's hand shot towards him, Albus almost wondered for a second if she was going to try to strangle him, but instead she simply plucked a rich brown hair of his bright purple robe and holding it between her fingers, demanded to know, "And what is this ?"

Albus had a horrible feeling that he knew exactly what it was, but he couldn't possibly tell Minerva, head still reeling from repeated time turner use he muttered uncertainly, "I fear I must be loosing my hair my darling ..."

"Since when is your hair this colour ?!" Snapped an outraged Minerva, her eyes blazing with fury.

Seeing the rage in her eyes it was then that Albus decided that things had gone too far, and that he must deviate from his plan - there was just one slight problem to be dealt with first. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you my secret ...unless of course you would consent to be my wife ...rules of the job I'm afraid ..." Albus said softly, his bright blue eyes sparkling hopefully as he gazed longingly at Minerva, and his heart danced a jig in his chest, as his breath seemed to freeze in his lungs, as he waited for her answer.

For a second there was a deathly silence from Minerva. "I see ..." She snarled at last, looking mortally afronted, "So the only reason you propose to me is so you can tell me your secret ..."

Albus gazed at Minerva utterly stunned for a moment - this was all going horribly wrong, nothing like he had planned. With a trembling hand Albus took a small box from the innermost pocket of his robes, it was wrapped in red velvet that seemed to have been touched by stardust, as it shimmered softly in the firelight, and it was tied with a gold and red silk ribbon. "I was going to give you this at one minute past midnight tonight ..." Albus said sadly, "But I think it is best that you have it now ..."

Albus held the box out to Minerva in a way that was almost pleading, Minerva folded her arms stubbornly across her chest and snapped, "Now is not the time for presents ..."

"Please Minerva ... please just open it ..." Albus said softly.

Something in his voice and eyes made Minerva do as he wished, unwillingly she took the lovingly wrapped box from his hand and tore the ribbon from it almost angrily. Once the ribbon was gone, she opened the box to see a diamond ring twinkling up at her from it's bed of emerald velvet.

Suddenly Albus was on one knee before her, his blue eyes full of longing and love as he captured her gaze in his. Taking Minerva's hand in his tenderly, Albus whispered in a voice that trembled slightly with nerves, "Minerva my darling, would you do me the very great honour of becoming my wife ?"

"Oh Albus ..." Minerva whispered as tears of joy shone in her eyes, and her heart melted softly because the man who twinkled at her so adoringly, had just made all her dreams come true.

"Is that a yes ?" Albus asked uncertainly, scarcely daring to hope, "Will you ...?"

"Yes ...my love ...Yes ..." Minerva answered as tears fell down her cheeks, "I do ...I mean I will ..."

Instantly Albus' arms were around her, drawing her into his warm strong embrace, Minerva felt his lips soft as the lightest whisper kissing the tears away. Then his mouth had captured her's and was kissing her with a passion and tenderness, that she had never felt from any other man. Time seemed to stop as they held each other blissfully, and the magic that is true love seemed almost tangible in the air itself.

At last they broke apart a little, and as Albus gazed adoringly into Minerva's eyes as she sat nestled on his lap, he whsipered softly, "So am I forgiven for my foolishness my darling ?"

Minerva paused to kiss him lightly, then said half seriously, "Only if you tell me what all that nonsence earlier was about ..."

"That was always my intent my love." Albus answered softly as he twinkled up at her, "Though I fear it may be rather a surprise for you ... though I confess I'm a little surprised that you never guessed ... after all, did you never question why I was always unable to spend Christmas Eve with you ?" Albus beamed up at Minerva merrily.

"Albus ..." Minerva started to say threateningly.

"Yes of course my love ..." Albus answered, "Well the truth of the matter is that I'm Father Christmas, and I've been using a time turner to deliver all my presents in time, mind you I've still got a few left to deliver ..." Albus smiled at Minerva jovially as though what he said made perfect sense.

For a second Minerva glared at Albus in exasperration, would he never grow up ! "Absolute nonsence !" She snapped, "Father Chistmas doesn't exist !"

Albus chuckled softly, and prodded himself in the ribs, "Really ? Are you quite sure ?" He asked in a mock serious tone, "Because I seem quite real to me."

"Albus that is enough, I expect you to tell me the truth at once ...I've had enough of your childish nonsence for tonight." Minerva snapped in her most commanding tone.

Albus cupped his hand tenderly under Minerva's chin and gazed into her emerald eyes, "Minerva my love I am telling you the truth." He said softly, "If you would just let me explain ...I had planned to propose to you right after midnight tonight, when my work delivering presents was done and then, if you accepted my proposal, tell you my secret, as I said earlier I am only allowed to reveal my identity to my wife. The marks on your carpet were reindeer dung, the hair on my shoulder a reindeer hair ...they do shed terribly. The sack that I cast a vanishing spell on was of course a sack of toys." Albus tried to ignore the way Minerva was glaring at him and sighing disbelievingly, as he continued softly, "I am terribly sorry for hurting you earlier with my nonsence, but you have my word that I am now telling you the truth, it's Christmas my darling ...can't you let yourself believe ?"

Minerva's only response was a confused silence, she really didn't know what to say. Albus seemed sincere, but she had long ago ceased to believe in Father Christmas.

Seeing the confusion on her face, Albus took her hand tenderly in his and said gently, "Minerva if you would come with me, I have something to show you that should convince you ..."

As Minerva nodded her assent, Albus led her by the hand from her chambers, pausing only to drape a warm cloak round her shoulders. As they stepped into the chilly passageway Albus wrapped his arm around Minerva's waist, and enquired tenderly if she was warm enough, when she smiled up at him and nodded, he guided her to the top floor of the castle. Once there, he paused in front of a perfectly normal looking wall, muttered some unintelligble words under his breath and watched as the stones slid aside to reveal a bright green wooden door.

For a few minutes Albus searched through his numerous pockets for something, then withdrew an ornate red green and gold key, which he used to unlock the door. As it opened the door creaked noisily as though hardly ever used and dust flew off it in clouds, that tickled Minerva's nose and made Albus sneeze loudly. "Nearly there my dear ..." Albus said lightly, then led her onto a stone spiral stairway that seemed to go on almost forever. At the top there was another door, and Minerva was astonished when this one opened to reveal a view across the rooftops of Hogwarts.

For several minutes all Minerva could do was stand and gaze at the castle, as Albus held her in his arms and seemed to share her joy in the magical scene. The full moon that hung in the cloudless sky coloured the night sky a rich midnight blue, and painted the roofs and towers of the school with a silver sheen, while stars twinkled merrily, just as Albus' eyes twinkled as he bent to kiss Minerva tenderly. Minerva thought she had never seen Hogwarts look so lovely.

As Albus drew Minerva out onto the flat roof a magical sight met her eyes - one that caused Minerva's eyes to widen in wonder and left her speechless for several minutes. A sleigh, with four pairs of reindeer harnessed to it stood waiting on the roof top, several large red sacks spilled over the back of the sleigh, and Minerva could clearly see brightly wrapped gifts inside them. As the reindeer saw Albus they huffed gently and began to prance in excitement, while the small golden bells that hung from their red leather harnesses jingled merrily.

Albus stepped forward lightly, and greeted the reindeer with a soft pat, while Minerva gaped at him in stunned astonishment, her mouth wide open with shock. Albus glanced at Minerva, his eyes sparkling merrily as he noticed how surprised she looked, "Shall I introduce you to them, my dear ?" He asked, with a soft chuckle.

When Minerva failed to answer, and simply continued to gape at the scene in silence, Albus seemed to take this as a yes, and proceeded to rattle off a series of names. Finally he came to the lead reindeer which had a bright red nose, "And this of course is Rudolph ..." He said, as he stroked the reindeer behind it's ears gently.

At last Minerva seemed to regain her powers of speech, "I ... you ... I ..." She stuttered, then shook herself and drew herself up to her full height, fixed Albus with her sternest possible no nonsence look and said firmly, "Albus Dumbledore if I find that this is another one of your foolish jokes I shall push you off this roof !"

Albus took Minerva's hand in his, and gazing into her eyes answered softly, "Minerva my dear, I give you my word this is no joke. I assure you I am Father Christmas ...and have been for quite some time now."

Minerva could see the sincerity that shone from Albus' eyes, and suddenly she felt as though the real magic of Christmas had returned to her, after all who else was more like Father Christmas than Albus ?

Tenderly Albus drew his beloved Minerva into a warm embrace, and there among the shimmering rooftops of Hogwarts kissed her lovingly, while the stars and moon looked on. As the kiss ended Albus said gently, "I still have some gifts I must deliver, I've been a little delayed tonight ... would you like to come with me my darling ?"

"There's nothing I'd like better ..." Minerva answered with a soft smile.

Albus paused only to kiss her again, and then held open the door on the side of the sleigh, so that Minerva could take a seat on the well padded cushions. Once they were both settled in the sleigh Albus flicked the reins lightly, and the reindeer surged into the skies above Hogwarts, as Minerva rested her head against his shoulder and gazed entranced at the stars and towers.

After a couple of minutes Albus said "Oh bother ... I'm always forgetting my uniform ..." And with a casual wave of his wand transfigured his purple robes into a bright red outfit trimmed with white fur. Twinkling down at Minerva, Albus couldn't resist the temptation to tease her a little. "Of course you will need to wear the uniform too ..." He said softly, "After all you will soon be Mrs Claus, or should that be Mrs Christmas ..."

"Uniform ?" Minerva asked vaguely, she was still entranced by the stars and hadn't really been paying full attention to Albus, "What uniform ?"

Albus' eyes glinted mischeviously, "Your Mother Christmas uniform of course." He answered, and then daringly transfigured Minerva's emerald green robes into a female version of his outfit.

As Minerva stared in outraged silence at her hideous red costume, Albus continued happily, seemingly oblivious to the fiercesome glare on Minerva's face. "Of course once we are married you'll have to change your name to Professor Christmas, and you may need tuition in things like the art of HoHoHoing ...perhaps you could just demonstrate your best HoHoHo to me now ...try to make it nice and merry, won't you my dear ..." Albus teased, as his eyes sparkled with merriment and humour.

Meanwhile in the first year boys dorm in Gryffindor Tower, Harry Potter sat gazing out of the part open window as he wondered what a real Hogwarts Christmas would be like. Suddenly Harry heard the jingle of bells coming from the sky above, and as he stared open mouthed out of the window, he saw a sleigh pulled by eight reindeer swoop down over the roofs of the castle, and coming from the sleigh he could hear a familliar voice bellowing, "Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore I absolutely refuse to be called Professor Christmas ! And further more I have no intention what so ever of taking lessons in HoHoHoing or any other type of ing ..."

As Harry gawped in disbelief, the voice that sounded so much like Professor McGonagall's faded into the distance as the sleigh sped out of sight. Harry shook himself disbelievingly, rubbed his eyes and looked up at the sky again. This time he saw only the twinkling stars, _'I must have fallen asleep for a minute ...I must have dreamed it ...' _Harry thought, he couldn't help but wonder though.

Harry wondered even more next the morning, when he noticed that his present from Father Christmas smelt strongly of lemon drops and ginger newts.

_Author's Notes_

_Please review, reviews make authors all happy and sparkly which saves on tinsel. :) Merry Christmas everyone, and as Albus would say, Ho Ho Ho. :D _

_I know that logically Albus being Father Christmas doesn't make much sense, but then it's Christmas, a time for magic, and really Albus is so much like Santa in so many ways. :) So throws logic out of the window. :D  
_

_I had an absolute craving to break into a chorus of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer while writing this story, I fear the song may be stuck in my mind for the rest of the day. I had an even bigger craving to work some really bad pun along the lines of 'oh look reindeer' - 'nonsence Albus it's perfectly dry ...' into the story, but couldn't quite find a way. :D _


End file.
